Printing devices have increased in number and geographic footprint throughout the world and have become increasingly connected to networks. In some cases, printing devices may be able to receive print data in different file formats for redundancy and/or to resolve print errors.
However in response to an error, a printing device may handle print data in the respective file formats in an inefficient manner. Thus, a need exists for an efficient system and method for handling print data in different file formats transmitted in response to a print error.